Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака
Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака, также известна как Капитан Призрак - автономная игра, разработанная Dontnod Entertainment и издана Square Enix. Она была анонсирована 10 июня 2018 года и выпущена 25 июня бесплатно на Xbox One, PlayStation 4 и ПК (Steam). Действия игры проходят в Бивер-Крике, штат Орегон, через 3 года после событий Life is Strange.Удивительные приключения Капитана Призрака: Life is Strange приквел, показанный на E3 2018 (11 июня 2018) Она служит предшественником Life is Strange 2. "Отправившись в это приключение, вы приоткроете завесу тайны над новой историей Life is Strange 2… если сложите единую картину из подсказок!". Square Enix и Dontnod подтвердили, что "некоторые выборы из Капитана Призрака будут иметь последствия в Life is Strange 2".Выборы, которые вы сделаете в Капитане Призраке, будут пернесены в Life is Strange 2 Перед выходом игры, в Dontnod заявили, что игра будет длиться от 1 до 2 часов. В ней больше свободы, чем в оригинальных эпизодах Life is Strange, поскольку Крис может выполнить дополнительный список квестов. Также после прохождения игры и возвращения в меню игроки могут продолжить выполнение квестов в любое время, нажав «Продолжить». Особенности: *Новая история в мире Life is Strange *Играйте за Криса и его альтер-эго, супергероя Капитана Призрака *Выполняйте супергеройские задания и открывайте секретные материалы *Некоторые поступки влияют на сюжет Life is Strange 2 История thumb "В «Удивительных приключениях Капитана Призрака» вы играете за Криса, обычного 9-летнего мальчугана, мечтающего стать супергероем. Он наделён очень живым воображением и часто путешествует по придуманным мирам. Но в эту субботу с ним случится нечто поистине невероятное…"Новости игры "Вы в детстве мечтали стать супергероем? Тогда познакомьтесь с 9-летним фантазёром Крисом, улетающим из скучной реальности в фантастические миры в образе Капитана Призрака! Вернитесь в детство и насладитесь трогательным приключением от авторов Life is Strange — игры, получившей премию BAFTA." Точки сохранения *Комната Крис *Дом Эриксен *Домик на дереве *Гараж Эриксен За кулисами Помощник директора Мишель Кох, о том, почему они решили сделать отдельную игру во вселенной Life is Strange: "Потому что Life is Strange – это не конкретный набор персонажей или один городок. Это не только Макс и Хлоя. Вот уже три года мы создаём новых персонажей для второго сезона, и Капитан Призрак – один из них. Когда мы начали работать над Life is Strange 2, когда начали обсуждать сеттинг и персонажей, это была масштабная история. Мы увидели потенциал во многих персонажах, возможность узнать немного больше об их прошлом и событиях в их жизни." Игра построена на том, как выглядит мир глазами Криса. «Мы очень хотели рассказать о детстве, об этой смеси воображения и реальности и о том, как игроки могут повеселиться, используя это живое воображение — но одновременно поведать историю Криса. Чего он боится? Какие у него отношения с отцом? И так далее». «Мы знали, что игра будет бесплатной, поэтому немного изменили свой подход к разработке и написанию сценария», — продолжает Кох. — «Нас ничто не ограничивало в создании этой маленькой песочницы для ребёнка субботним утром. Чем хотите заняться? Хотите помочь отцу? Или повеселиться в собственном воображении?» «Можно сыграть в "Капитана Призрака" отдельно, а можно пройти Life is Strange 2 без предыстории, но, по нашему мнению, лучшим вариантом будет сыграть в него до второго сезона, потому что, как мы сказали, не только будут некоторые последствия, но игроки также получат немного интересной информации, чтобы погрузиться в Life is Strange 2», - продолжил Кох. Иными словами, в «Капитане Призраке» не обязательно будет несколько концовок. «Сохранятся скорее действия, которые вы выполняли в процессе игры», — говорит Кох. — «Прохождение может отличаться, но суть в том, как вы проведёте это утро, а не в том, как оно закончится. Вам придётся сыграть, чтобы увидеть концовку, но я уверен, что вам она очень понравится». «Думаю, когда мы только начинали работу над игрой и всем проектом, мы хотели начать с чистого листа», - отвечает Кох на вопрос о том, думали ли они о реакции фанатов. — «У нас были новые идеи, новые персонажи, новые темы, которых мы хотели коснуться, — так что это не только то, что нравится фанатам, но и движение в новом направлении». «Мы пытаемся не думать слишком много о том, чего хочет игрок, и просто стараемся отыскать идеи и персонажей, которые нам кажутся очень сильными. Надеемся, что игроки проникнутся нашим чувством. Что они полюбят Криса так же сильно, как Макс и Хлою».25 минут в неожиданном, но прекрасном бесплатном приквеле Life is Strange 2 (10 июня 2018)Перевод интервью на русский язык Персонажи *Крис Эриксен *Чарльз Эриксен *Шон Диас *Даниэль Диас *Эмили Эриксен (упомянутый) *Аудра (упомянутый) *Питер Вайт (упомянутый) *Кристен Вайт (упомянутый) *Стивен Рейнольдс (упомянутый) *Ректор Уэллс (упомянутый) *Профессор Д. Дженнингс (упомянутый) *Марк Джефферсон (упомянутый) *Мантроид (враг Капитана Призрака) *Снегомант (враг Капитана Призрака) *Водожор (враг Капитана Призрака) *Небесный Пират (союзник Капитана Призрака) *Энергомедведь (союзник Капитана Призрака) Точки сохранения *Комната Крис *Дом Эриксен *Домик на дереве *Гараж Эриксен Сюжет В эту морозную субботу, Чарльз пообещал забрать взять с собой Криса, для того, чтобы купить новогоднюю ёлку, но не делает этого, так как по телевизору идет баскетбольный матч. Чарльз уже выпил бутылку пива и отправляется в гостиную с бутылкой виски. Он говорит Крису, чтобы он разбудил его по окончанию игры, если он заснет, чтобы они могли купить обещанное дерево. Крис исследует всё вокруг, давая нам возможность увидеть его воображаемый мир и его воображаемого супергероя, Капитана Призрака. Мы узнаем больше о его матери Эмили, в том числе то, что она училась в академии Блэквелл и влюбилась в своего мужа, Чарльза, в юджинском колледже. Они поженились, и Крис родился в феврале 2007 года. Эмили была воспитателем в детском саду Криса, а Чарльз работал в школе. 16 декабря 2014 года Эмили погибла в результате несчастного случая, и преступник так и не был найден. Чарльз потерял работу в школе, и теперь работает в железнодорожной компании. С декабря 2016 года по настоящее время, Чарльз встречается с экзотической танцовщицей по имени Аудра, и он про это должен рассказать своему сыну. Повествование приводит игрока к той мысли, что мальчик, возможно, подвергается физическому насилию со стороны своего отца, скорее всего, из-за его проблем с алкоголизмом и неумением контролировать гнев. В конце данной главы, Крис будит своего отца, как ему он и сказал. Чарльз все еще очень пьяный и падает дважды, второй раз ударяется об стол. Он ругается и кричит на Криса. Соседка Клэр Рэйндольдс выходит на прогулку и слышит волнение. Она звонит в дверь, и сердитый Чарльз отправляет мальчика к двери, говоря ему, чтобы он узнал, кто пришел. Крис и миссис Рейнольдс беседуют, и история меняется в зависимости от того, как идет их разговор. После того, как она уходит, Чарльз продолжает кричать на своего сына и обвиняет его в смерти Эмили, заявив, что если бы не он, тогда бы она не поехала на машине. Он сразу же извиняется и говорит, что он не хотел его обидеть, но Крис отказывается ему верить и выбегает из дома в носках в свой домик на дереве. Во время быстрых и сердитых шагов на лестнице, которая ведет к домику, одна доска обламывается, и Крис падает. Перед тем, как упасть на снег, он замедляется в полете и останавливается. Крис, полностью удивлен этим, и медленно приземляется на снег. Он встает, осматривает себя, будучи все еще полностью сбит с толку относительно этой "силы", которая удержала его от травм, смотрит на свои руки. Затем он замечает, что двое детей на заднем дворе Рейнольдсов машут ему. Крис машет в ответ. Музыка *«Death with Dignity» - Суфьян Стивенс (Sufjan Stevens) *«Moon and Moon» - Bat For Lashes *«Parade» - Rone Системные требования Примечание: 32-битные операционные системы не будут поддерживаться. Награды и номинации TBA Интересные факты * Песни, которые звучали в трейлере - "Death With Dignity" от Суфьяна Стивенса и "May Weather" от Джона Фрэнсиса. * Рекламная обложка, на которой показан Крис, напоминает рекламную обложку для Life is Strange, на которой изображена Макс Колфилд. * Перед выпуском, игра выиграла одну из номинаций "Best of E3 2018" от Android Central.Пост в Twitter от Dontnod *Игра номинирована в двух категориях премии Unreal E3 Awards 2018 – «Самая обсуждаемая» и «Выдающаяся оригинальная игра».Пост в Twitter от Dontnod о номинации игры *Разработчики планировали использовать песню в игре, но этого не произошло.Интервью с разработчиками Life is Strange 2 - JeuxVideo-Live (26 августа 2018) *Существует несколько альтернативных вариантов развития диалога с Клэр Рейнольдс. Если Крис не выставит на крыльцом ящик с пивными банками, не очистит само крыльцо от снега, а в диалоге выберет следующую ветку "Делаю домашнюю работу - Мы ничего не слышали - Пойдём покупать сосну", то Клэр не заподозрит, что у Эриксенов в доме не всё в порядке. Заодно в этой ветке она скажет, что у неё дома в этот время гостят два внука, которых она давно не видела, и один из них, по её словам, того же возраста, что и Крис - она говорит о братьях Диас. Галерея Рекламная обложка Dfb3ciqWAAAlgul.jpg Трейлер The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-03-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-02-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-01-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-05-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-04-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg Игровые скриншоты Capt spirit light-colorful costume image1.png|Светлый/красочный костюм Capt spirit heavy-dark costume image1.png|Тяжелый/мрачный костюм CS SecretMap pt1.png|Карта на стене (нерешенная) Capt Spirit vs the Snowmancer.png|Снегомант Capt Spirit - beer can target.png|Тир из бутылок для пива Видео Captain Spirit Announce Trailer E3 2018 ESRB The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit PlayStation Live From E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - E3 2018 The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit PS4 The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit E3 2018 ESRB Square Enix Presents E3 2018 - Day 1 E3 Coliseum The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit Developer Talk E3 2018 The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit with Michel Koch of DONTNOD Entertainment Captain Spirit Returns in Life is Strange 2 - Ep 2 PEGI Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт * Официальные новости об игре в блоге * Страница пресс-центра Square Enix NA * Википедия (англ.) Разное Примечания en:The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit pt-br:The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit de:Die fantastischen Abenteuer von Captain Spirit Категория:DONTNOD Entertainment Категория:Капитан Призрак